The King of figther XIV
by Shinosuke94
Summary: Una nueva historia, que cuenta como se derroto a Saiki y como continuaron sus vida los luchadores del Kof después vencerlo hasta un nuevo y misterioso torneo llamado Kof XIV.
1. Chapter 1: El fin del torneo Kof XIII

Bueno este fic tratara sobre la vida que llevaran los personajes después del torneo kof xiii, hasta el momento de un nuevo que se producirá, el torneo Kof xiv.

Espero le guste, cualquier recomendación que tengan no duden en decírmelo, ya que sirven para mejorar.

Capítulo 1

El fin del torneo King of figther xiii

The King of figther XIII, no fue más que otro torneo que trajo graves problemas, nuevamente los mas grande luchadores debían enfrentarse contra alguien terriblemente poderoso y lo que era peor… fue que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Varios fueron derrotados y pocos quedaban en pie tratando detener a Saiki, el sujeto que inicio todo.

El mismo en el transcurso de la batalla contra los luchadores del Kof, fue atacado y absorbido por Ash que trato de detenerlo, sin embargo Saiki tomo el control del cuerpo de Ash crimson, volviéndose terriblemente fuerte ya que ahora contaba con los poderes de los dos tesoros sagrados que tomo Crimson.

Por otra parte sabiendo el riesgo que corrían los luchadores del Kof siguieron peleando contra el imparable Saiki, gracias al poder que obtuvo.

-No pensé que diría esto pero debemos trabajar juntos para vencerlo K -menciono Kyo Kusanagi envolviendose en sus poderosas llamas.

-Cuando se termine esto, me encargare de ti Kusanagi- Menciono el peliblanco para luego hacer lo mismo que Kusanagi y sin decirse ninguna palabra ambos, realizaron rápidamente un ataque combinado, uniendo sus llamas para luego lanzarlo a un Saiki que se mantuvo quieto esperando el peligroso ataque de Kyo y K, que produjo una increíble explosión al colisionar supuestamente con Saiki… cubriendo toda la zona en donde se encontraba el mismo en llamas.

-¿Lo vencieron?- menciono Ralf que se encontraba junto a Clark y leona, que estaban expectante al igual que los demás luchadores que seguían en pie, pero se sorprendieron al ver como se produjo una explosión de llamas negras que afecto a Kyo y K que se encontraban cerca de Saiki, haciéndolos volar a ambos muy lejos, además de causarles algunas heridas.

-Supongo que es nuestro turno, Terry - menciono Ryo serio, mientras cerraba sus puños.

-Y yo que pensaba que sería un torneo común y corriente, esta vez- solo dijo Terry acomodándose su sombrero, para luego observar a Ryo y lanzarse ambos al ataque.

-Vamos demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces..,- susurro Saiki en vuelto en llamas negras mientras observaba a sus nuevos contrincantes.

Ambos luchadores corrieron a toda velocidad hasta Saiki que se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

El primero en atacar fue Ryo aunque sin mucho éxito alguno, ya que Saiki evadía sin dificultad alguna sus puños, sin embargo este fue el plan desde un principio, el distraerlo, ya que atrás de él se había ubicado terry.

-Lo tengo- menciono el rubio acumulando gran cantidad de poder en unos de su puños mientras observaba la batalla atrás de Saiki, para luego correr a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo –¡Aléjate Ryo!- grito bogard ya cerca de Saiki a punto acertarle el golpe, mientras que Ryo rápidamente salto hacia atrás.

-¡Buster Wolf!- Exclamo terry a punto de acertarle su potente ataque, pero en el último instante Saiki giro hacia bogard envolviendo unos de su brazos por completo en llamas negras para detener con una mano el ataque de Terry que llevaba una potencia tal que le hizo arrastrarse varios metros atrás sin embargo no le causo ningún daño alguno.

-Imposible..-menciono Bogard claramente sorprendido para luego recibir un gancho que lo elevo al aire, para después recibir por ultimo una potente bola de fuego de color negro que lo hizo caer varios metros atrás y pesadamente.

-Esto no acabo, toma maldito… ¡Haoh Shou Kouken!- grito Ryo lanzando una gigantesca bola de energía de color celeste hacia Saiki, golpeándolo de lleno y volteándolo al suelo.

-Lo logre…- dijo el Sakazaki con cansancio pero luego vio a Saiki levantarse sin ningún problema, mientras comenzaba limpiarse su ropa tranquilamente –no puede ser…-solo pudo articular Ryo.

-Nada mal, debo admitirlo…pero debes hacer más que eso para dañarme-menciono Saiki sonriendo para despues atacar a una velocidad increíble al sorprendido Ryo, acertándole un golpe en su estómago haciéndole caer arrodillado al suelo para después ser tomado de la cabeza y recibir un rodillazo en la cara volteándolo por completo al suelo al Sakazaki.

-¿Vamos es todo lo que pueden hacer miserable insectos?- grito Saiki.

-No, no lo es- menciono Ralf detrás de Saiki mientras tocaba el hombro del mismo, haciendo que este solo gire su cabeza hacia Jones, para recibir un potente golpe en la cara, la cual casi hace que caiga al suelo.

Saiki se molestó por esto e intento atacar a Ralf, pero otro golpe en su rostro le impidió y esta vez fue Clark, que luego de golpearlo se posiciono al lado de su camarada para luego ambos coordinarse y comenzar a golpear al mismo tiempo a Saiki que comenzaba a debilitarse hasta que cayó al suelo algo herido y aturdido, por lo que aprovechando esta oportunidad Ralf y Clark rápidamente lo tomaron impidiéndole moverse mientras Leona se dirigía a gran velocidad dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Saiki, el mismo notando el peligro comenzó a desesperarse porque no podía liberarse… hasta que con furia grito –¡Aléjense de mí!- volviendo a realizar una explosión de llamas negras como hizo con Kyo y K, alejando por completo a los ahora heridos Ralf y Clark.

Sin embargo Leona no se detuvo ante esto y trato de golpearlo, aunque no tuvo éxito… ya que la agilidad que poseía Saiki era increíble, por lo que la peliazul retrocedió saltando hacia atrás arrojando varios explosivos los cuales fueron detenidos por una barreras de llamas oscuras, haciendo que no reciba ningún solo daño Saiki, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Luego Saiki observo con furia a la sorprendida Leona para acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos para luego lanzarle varias bolas de fuego a gran velocidad.

-Muévete tonta- grito cierto pelirojo al verla paralizada, sin embargo al ver que no lo hacía se interpuso él entre las bolas de fuego y Leona sorprendiendo a la misma, siendo golpeado en todo su cuerpo por las llamas terminando muy herido.

Iori cayó al suelo no soportando el terrible el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, por lo que Leona aun sorprendida por ver como había arriesgado su vida por ella, trato de ayudarlo sin embargo el Yagami la alejo de él, empujándola.

-No necesito tu ayuda- menciono el pelirojo sin si quiera mirarla para luego posar su mirada en Saiki y levantarse del suelo a pura fuerza de voluntad – Te matare Saiki- menciono el Yagami para luego dirigirse corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle el dolor que sentía.

-Ven Yagami …a ti no te lo dejare fácil hijo de orochi- menciono sonriendo Saiki.

Iori comenzó a atacar a Saiki armándose una batalla muy reñida o eso parecía ya que ambos se estaban bloqueando uno a otro los golpes que se lanzaban, sin embargo Saiki solo jugaba –¿vamos yagami es todo lo que puedes hacer?-

El pelirojo se enfureció por ese comentario atacando más rápidamente a Saiki y con más fuerza al estilo puro del Clan yasakani, sorprendiendo al mismo Saiki hasta que en un descuido logro atravesarle el costado con su mano, haciendo sentir mucho dolor a su rival además de hacerlo estallar de furia.

-¡Te hare perder algo más que tu llamas!- grito Saiki con furia poniendo ambos manos en la cabeza del pelirojo y tapándoles sus ojos al mismo tiempo para luego expulsar por completo su llamas negras.

Iori comenzó a gritar del dolor muy fuertemente, por lo que sentía en su ojos hasta el momento que Saiki repentinamente lo soltó dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo apenas Saiki mientras trataba de saber quién se atrevió atacarlo y causarle tal herida en su pecho que estaba atravesado por un sable iluminado por una luz blanca.

-Lo siento Ash- menciono una mujer triste por haber herido de esa manera el cuerpo de su muy querido amigo.

Elizabeth con tristeza sacó su arma del pecho de Saiki, haciendo que este caiga arrodillado al suelo, luego la mujer levanto su sable para decapitarlo, ya que no le quedaba otra opción… ese sujeto no era Ash… sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza se detuvo en el último instante al escucharlo hablar.

-Espera…-

La voz, la voz que escuchaba era de Ash pensó Elizabeth sorprendida y bajando un poco su guardia al igual que su arma.

-¿Ash?...-susurro ella con nervios, hasta que el nombrado se levantó apenas del suelo y giro hacia Elizabeth para luego posar unas de su manos en la mejilla de la mujer, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia el sable que sostenía ella, peligrosamente.

-Si…he vuelto…Betty..-menciono Saiki sonriendo como lo hacía Ash, comenzando a convencer a Elizabeth que se encontraba distraída, Saiki estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo pero todo fue detenido por un golpe que recibió en la cara por parte de Shen, alejándolo de la mujer.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- grito Elizabeth molesta.

-Uff menos mal que llegue a tiempo- solo menciono Shen ignorando la pregunta de la mujer.

-Pero…-

-Tranquilízate Elizabeth, Shen te salvo la vida ya que ese sujeto no es Ash… se estaba haciendo pasar por él para que bajes tu defensa y así lograr sacarte tu arma- Dijo Duo lon que también llego a la zona de la batalla y noto lo que iba a hacer saiki.

-Je lo admito me descubrieron… ¿pero qué harán?, no podrán vencerme nunca, ríndanse malditas basuras- dijo Saiki mientras comenzaba observar y ver como todos comenzaba a rodearlos a excepción de algunos que estaba cuidando a los que fueron derrotados con anterioridad por Saiki.

-¿Tienen pensado atacarme otra vez?, ¿ acaso no saben cuándo rendirse?- escupió con molestia Saiki al ver como Kyo, K, Terry, Ryo, Elizabeth, Shen y Duo lon lo rodearon dispuestos a atacarlo con todo su poder juntos.

-Espero que lo logren- pensó Maxima sosteniendo en sus brazos a Kula, mientras al lado suyo se venían acercando a ellos con algo de dificultad Ralf y Clark.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Clark ya cerca y agachándose en el suelo observando a Kula.

-Aún sigue inconsciente, sin duda ese tal Saiki es un monstruo- dijo Maxima observando en donde se encontraba Saiki.

Ralf que se encontraba al igual que Clark con muchas heridas, escucho la palabras de Maxima para luego comenzar a observar a su alrededor viendo a los demás luchadores que se encontraba al igual que Kula.

Vio a King socorriendo Junto Andy a mai, yuri y Joe, también vio pero algo sorprendido a Leona que se encontraba al lado del Yagami que estaba inconsciente con múltiples heridas, después noto a Kim parado junto a su compañeros de equipo que estaban sentados con cansancio y muchas heridas y por último los compañeros de Kyo, Benimaru y Daimon que se estaban poniendo de pie para dirigirse a pelear otra vez.

-Todos ellos fueron los primeros a quienes ataco- pensó Ralf serio para luego observar a su costado a Athena que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- solo le dijo Ralf.

-Si… pero Kenzou y mi maestro no lo están- dijo con tristeza mientras veía a los demás luchando nuevamente con Saiki.

-Vamos- solo dijo Ralf, haciendo que athena lo observe al igual que Maxima –hay que detenerlo- menciono por último, siguiendo caminando hasta quedar al lado de Clark que ya se estaba dirigiendo a luchar.

-Vaya pensé que no ibas a pelear más- menciono Clark sonriendo.

-no es mi estilo quedarme de brazos cruzados- solo le respondiendo el mismo con una sonrisa.

-Oye mira- luego menciono Clark haciendo que ralf haga lo que le dijo su compañero para ver a Kim que se dirigió corriendo a luchar, luego vieron a Leona que recostó en el suelo a Iori e hizo lo mismo que Kim para después escuchar…

-Esperen…- ambos militares observaron hacia atrás y vieron a athena junto a King, Andy y Maxima.

-Vamos a vencerlo- menciono King con un sonrisa –entre todos podremos-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a luchar y terminar de unas buenas por todas con Saiki.

-¿Porque no se rinden?-solo pensó Saiki al ver que estaban casi todos otra vez rodeándolo –vamos vengan podre con todos ustedes escorias-

-La única escoria acá eres tú- dijo Andy serio poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

-Vamos usemos todo nuestro poder y ataquemos juntos- grito Kyo por lo que todos asintieron comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de energía. Saiki al sentir ese nivel poder que rodeo todo el lugar por lo luchadores se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria y que no debió subestimarlos, por lo que solo sonrió con fastidio.

-¡AHORA!- Exclamo Kyo por lo que todos arrojaron sus más poderosos ataque que causo una gran explosión que ilumino todo el estadio en la que se realizaba el torneo King of figther.


	2. Chapter 2:Recuperaciones, culpas y dolor

Gracias por sus comentarios **luciano5rock y hikari Arai, **acá esta el capitulo numero 2 en donde trato explicar los cambio que produjo la batalla contra Saiki ademas como también afecto el enfrentarlo, donde algunos un giro en su vida. Honestamente soy básicamente de hacer mas fic de acción pero por ahora no haré nada de eso hasta explicar bien como continuaron todos luchadores hasta el nuevo Kof, la verdad no se si habrá parejas pero si quizás nuevas amistades y cambio de personalidades (aunque este creo que sera solo en dos personajes) obviamente tratare de explicarlo todo para quede bien y guste leerlo xD

Recomendaciones, preguntas, no duden en decírmelo, saludos.

Capítulo 2

Recuperaciones, culpas y dolor

Saiki ha sido derrotado…nuevamente los guerreros del Kof evitaron una catástrofe, sin embargo esta batalla trajo muchos cambios en los luchadores algunos para bien y otros para mal…producto de lo que sufrieron en la batalla y producto de ver a sus compañeros al borde de la muerte.

….

Un hombre se encontraba recostado en la cama abriendo apenas los ojos no sabiendo en donde se encontraba y con algo de dolor en su cuerpo…este sujeto observo al frente tratando de reconocer la habitación en donde estaba… pero se detuvo al ver dos personas que estaban frente su cama, uno sentado de manera relajada, mientras que el otro parado con los brazos cruzados observándolo.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste-menciono el que estaba sentado en una silla con suma tranquilidad.

-ahhh…¿qué demonios me sucedió?- pregunto el sujeto que estaba en su cama tocándose su cabeza.

-Pues nada…solo provocaste a Saiki y te molió a golpes jaja- dijo el que se encontraba sentado riendo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

-¿SAIKI?... ¿A dónde está ese maldito?- grito con mucha furia el que se encontraba en la cama tratando de levantarse, mas no pudo ya que lo detuvo el otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Tranquilo Joe, Saiki ya fue derrotado- menciono el sujeto que estaba de pie.

Joe solo observo a sus ambos amigos además de compañeros de batalla, que eran sin duda los hermanos bogard y luego volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando el techo largando un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo.

-Así que lo derrotaron eh…¿cómo lo lograron?- se limitó a decir Joe al saber que Saiki fue vencido, aunque algo molesto… el hecho de haber sido derrotado fácilmente por él, lo tenía muy molesto.

-Tuvimos que juntar todos nuestros poderes con los demás luchadores para vencerlo…era la única manera para ganarle-menciono Terry, tranquilo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y relajándose en la silla.

-Entiendo- solo dijo Joe con cansancio y frustración, pensando en que cuando se recupere pronto definitivamente volverá a entrenar, ya que no quiere volver pasar por tal cosa…el hecho de solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre de furia.

Flashback

-¿Tú crees que vas a poder vencerme, maldito diablo?- grito Joe a Saiki, mientras que el mismo solo observo –como me lo temías no tienes las agallas de enfrentarme- termino por ultimo Joe con confianza y sonriendo de lado.

Saiki se enfureció por la provocación por lo que decidió atacarlo con todo su poder por ser tan insolente ese humano.

Joe noto que Saiki se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, por lo que rápidamente lo ataco lanzándolas unas pequeñas olas de tormentas, sin embargo Saiki desapareció frente de él evitando al mismo tiempo su ataque – ¿será el poder del espejo de Yata?- se preguntó el luchador buscando con su vista. –Cobarde, no eras más que un cobarde- provoco nuevamente Joe, tratando de hacer que se salga Saiki, sin escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros que te trataban de advertirle de algo.

Pero cuando logro entender lo que decían sus amigos ya era tarde, Saiki lo golpeo con una patada en la espalda volteándolo al suelo, por lo que se reincorporo furioso dirigiéndose a atacarlo pero no pude acertar ningún solo golpe…Saiki sonrío ante esto y se burlaba al mismo tiempo de Joe.

–¿y pensabas que podrías vencerme?- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras que en un movimiento rápido lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que Joe esté a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo no pudo ya que antes que caiga…Saiki lo tomo del cuello con una de sus manos, para luego comenzar golpear a su cuerpo con su otra mano y mucha fuerza sin piedad alguna hasta dejarlo caer al piso pesadamente.

Saiki aun sonriendo se acercó hacia donde yacía en el suelo Joe, para luego pisarle la cabeza y apretarla contra el piso

–vamos pelea, acaso no querías pelear- menciono el rubio mientras se envolvía en llamas negras.

Joe trato de hacer lo posible por levantarse pero le era imposible con su cuerpo gravemente lastimado y más con la presión que estaba recibiendo en la cabeza que lo ahogaba de dolor, luego vio apenas como Andy y Terry se acercaban corriendo por querer intentar ayudarlo, sin embargo no pudo ver más cuando oyó a Saiki decir –eres patético- y recibir un pisotón en la cabeza que lo durmió al instante.

Fin de Flashback

Trato de tranquilizarse Joe, se sintió inútil ante el poder de Saiki y el recordar esa batalla, lo fastidiaba mucho además de causar que se avergonzara por no causarle ningún mísero daño.

Por otra parte tratando de olvidarse de ese recuerdo y mantener la calma observo a Andy, para notarlo algo extraño, ya que el verlo se veía muy distraído y preocupado observando la ventana de la habitación, la verdad ese tipo de actitud no era común de él.

–Hey Andy, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Joe curioso observando a su otro amigo.

-eh?…así, si todo bien- respondió el menor de los bogard.

Terry también lo había notado pero no quiso preguntarle por ahora, pero que le pregunto Joe y al escuchar su respuesta supo que será mejor saber que sucedía, ya que desde que termino la batalla con Saiki se encontraba actuando de esa manera, supuso que quizás era algo del momento de la batalla pero aún sigue así.

-¿Andy que sucede?...- dijo Terry observando a su hermano que parecía no tener mucha confianza en hablarles.

-Estamos entre amigos y además soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en nosotros-menciono el mayor de los bogard nuevamente notando su nerviosismo, observando serio a Andy.

-Pues verán… estuve pensando mucho tiempo y querías decirle que ya no quiero seguir luchando…ya no-

-¿Pero qué?...¿porque?- dijo Joe casi gritando, sorprendido.

-Tranquilo Joe…continua Andy- solo menciono Terry sin dejar de observar a su hermano.

-Quiero tener, una vida normal…disfrutar de la misma….hace poco Saiki casi destruye todo, además de que casi termina con la vida de Mai…estuve a punto de perderla, amigos…y en parte es mi culpa porque ella participo al torneo principalmente por mi…-se detuvo Andy mirando el suelo con una mirada perdida y de tristeza, sin embargo no era necesario que diga más, Terry y Joe entendieron lo que quería decir, se sentía culpable muy culpable…además ambos luchadores conocían los sentimientos que tenía Andy hacia ella.

-Primero que nada no es tu culpa, y segundo ¿acaso tú la obligaste a participar? -Menciono Joe, serio

-No…pero la verdad es que si participo por el simple de hecho de que yo participaba- respondió Andy serio de la misma manera que Joe.

-Ya tranquilos- menciono terry viendo a ambos.

-Si quieres seguir tu vida con ella pues adelante, no le veo problemas…es más me parece muy bien que lo hagas, hermano- dijo el mayor de los bogard sin dejar su mirada de seriedad.

-Pero Andy no te culpes por algo en que no tienes la culpa, para nosotros Mai es una muy buena amiga, pero sus acciones no son razones para que tú te sientas culpables, como dijo Joe ella participo por su cuenta, tu no la obligaste- termino terry de decir con tranquilidad.

-No espero que lo entiendan -menciono Andy mirando a Joe y luego a terry –y ya tome mi decisión-

-Entiendo- solo dijo el mayor de los bogard poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia su hermano para colocarle su mano en el hombro y sonreír –si es lo que quieres, está bien-

-Sí, supongo que está bien- solo menciono Joe sentándose en la cama, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Gracias amigos- dijo sonriendo levemente Andy

-Por cierto hermanito, ya que hablamos de ella ¿Cómo se encuentra mai?- dijo terry volviendo a sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

-Bien esta mejor hace poco le dieron de alta…así que la lleve a mi casa, de seguro ha de está esperándome- menciono el menor de los bogard.

….

Un hombre pelirojo en una habitación se encontraba arrojando y derribando al suelo con furia todo a su alcance mientras derramaba lágrimas de ira, impotencia, tristeza… muchos sentimientos juntos.

Él mismo se sentía miserable… más débil que nunca…ya que ahora no era nada, lo perdió todo…no volvería a ser nunca lo que fue, porque su vista…su vista la había perdido…era ciego

-Por favor señor yagami, tranquilícese-menciono una mujer tratándose de acercarse al hombre para volver a llevarlo a la cama en la cual se encontraba acostado con anterioridad, antes de enterarse de su ceguera y sacarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- gritaba el yagami con furia a la enfermera con mucha molestia- VAYASE… déjeme solo…-

-Señor yagami, por favor-

-Aléjese de mi… LARGO- grito sin poder contener la rabia que tenía por lo sucedido, sin otra elección la enfermera decidió hacerle caso, ya que no podía tranquilizarlo por lo que se fue de la habitación a esperar a que se tranquilice solo.

Iori tirado en el suelo y con molestia volvió a derramar lágrimas mientras golpeaba el piso con furia, ahogando sus penas con mucho dolor…por primera vez se lo podía ver con tal depresión con tal tristeza, estaba quebrado… el gran iori yagami ahora ciego y sin sus poderosas llamas,.

-¿Por qué seguir viviendo? lo perdí todo-pensó con tristeza al borde de querer hacer una locura el pelirojo.

Después de un tiempo en el cual se calmó el Yagami, solo se levantó del suelo aunque con mucho dolor, ya que no se recuperó de todas sus heridas, luego trato con sus manos al frente palpar su cama mientras comenzaba a caminar, chocando y pisando un poco los objetos que había lanzado a la nada cuando se molestó.

Momento después que llego a su cama solo opto sentarse en la misma y tapar sus ojos con ambas manos volviendo a llorar, sintindiendose terriblemente miserable hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y recostarse a dormir en su cama con cansancio y fastidio.

Después de haber descansado y despertado, abrió sus ojos con la ilusión de poder ver sin embargo no pasó nada.

-¿cómo seguiré adelante?- susurro el pelirojo para sí mismo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con molestia, tratando de volver a dormir y no querer despertar jamás, ya que el Yagami hubiese preferido estar a muerto a que estar así.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo que intento dormir escucho a alguien golpear su puerta, por lo que Yagami supuso que era la enfermera.

-Vete- solo dijo con algo de tranquilidad el pelirojo, queriendo seguir solo en la habitación, pero escucho que la puerta se abrió –te dije que te vayas- repitió iori ya ahora con algo de molestia.

-Tranquilo yagami-

Iori al escuchar esa voz de mujer se dio cuenta que no era la misma que la de enfermera, por lo que se puso rápidamente a la defensiva, aunque sabía que ya mucho por defenderse no podía hacer.

-¿Quién eres?¿qué quieres?-interrogo temiendo de que sean algunas de las orochi, quizás sabían su estado, quizás aprovecharían a atacarlo por pura diversión… sin embargo la respuesta que recibió por parte de la mujer, lo sorprendió por completo.

-Soy heidern- respondió la peliazul con su típica mirada de seriedad, sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento alguno –solo quería agradecerte-

-¿Agradecerme?- repitió el yagami sin entenderla.

-Me salvaste la vida cuando luchábamos todos contra Saiki y quería agradecértelo, si no fuese por ti quizás estaría muerta ahora- respondió ella.

-mmm…está bien- solo se limitó a decir Iori abriendo a sus ojos.

La mujer al ver sus ojos se sorprendió por completo, noto que tenías algunas quemaduras en su rostro pero sus ojos eran diferente, estaban totalmente grises, como sin vida alguna…

-¿Estas bien?-dijo ella no atreviéndose a preguntarle directamente sobre sus ojos.

-Si- se limitó a decir Yagami tratando de guiar su mirada hacia donde escucho la voz, pero esto fue lo que hizo que Leona se percatara de su ceguera, la mujer se acercó un poco viendo que su mirada estaba dirigido hacia otro sitio en la nada.

-Yagami tu estas cie…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió con algo de fastidio Iori, para luego decirle y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo–por favor vete, quiero estar solo, Heidern-

La mujer no muy convencida por querer irse y por el estado en que se encontraba el Yagami sabiendo que en parte fue por su culpa que sufrió tales heridas…. solo le dijo antes de irse.

-Está bien Yagami, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmi….-

-¡No necesito tu lastima, ni tu ayuda, ni la de nadie!- menciono con rabia el pelirojo –¡déjame solo!- termino por ultimo Iori, queriendo echar a la mujer que solo le obedeció y salió suspirando mientras pensaba en que seguía siendo el mismo tipo de persona, a pesar de su ceguera… alguien muy orgulloso.

Leona lo observo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación mirándolo con seriedad pero dejándose ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos azules por como termino el Yagami y se fue sin querer molestarlo más, mientras pensaba –quizás en otro momento se pueda razonar con él-


	3. Chapter 3: Un plan misterioso parte 1

Hola lamento la demora pero acá esta al capitulo numero tres divido en dos partes, creo que me salio algo corto, pero bueno como veran un personaje sera afectado en este cap por "algo", pronto veran que producira esto en este personaje, en el transcurso de su vida cotidiana...

Gracias por lo comentario **Hikari arai y K' dash00**. ta luego.

**Capitulo 3**

**Un plan misterioso**

Las poderosas llamas carmesí de los Kusanagi era sin lugar a dudas un poder muy difícil de controlar y esto era lo que molestaba a una cierta persona, el tener que depender de la ciencia, es decir de un guante especial para controlar esas llamas, lo irritaba completamente.

Y por si no fuera poco nunca lograba controlar todo el poder del fuego, solo cierta parte…aun recordaba cuando derroto a igniz, cuando se enfureció lo que le permitió liberar por completo el poder de las llamas carmesí, llegando a limites desconocidos para él.

K' Dash, deseaba tanto alcanzar esos límites pero no lo podía lograr por más que lo intentara una y otra vez no podía, el recordar como lucho junto Kyo para vencer Saiki y ver al Kusanagi utilizar con tan facilidad y superioridad sus llamas a diferencia de él, le hacía sentir impotencia…el joven pensaba que si tan solo pudiera controlar de la misma manera, quizás no hubiese sido dañada Kula, quizás él la hubiese podido proteger…pero no fue así como sucedió.

Ahora ya todo había acabado y después de unos días su preciada amiga Kula, se había recuperado de la batalla contra Saiki.

Sin embargo aun había algo que no aceptaba y era el poder de sus flamas.

-Oye K', ¿qué haces ahí?... Ven y diviértete-Menciono Maxima, acompañado por una muy divertida Kula que llevaba un helado en sus manos.

El joven peli blanco solo ignoro el comentario de su amigo, no estaba interesado y no lo agradaba en salir a divertirse como si fuera un niño en estos tipos de parques de diversiones…por lo que solo se quedo en una banca con los brazos cruzados observando a la nada.

-K', vamos ven- esta vez fue Kula quien le hablo, mientras se acercaba para ofrecerle un helado que le había comprado para él.

Dash ni se inmuto en querer moverse de donde se encontraba, aunque si tomo con pocas ganas el helado que le ofreció Kula, la misma sonrió ante esto y le volvió a insistir en que vaya divertirse junto a ella y Maxima, pero no obtuvo respuesta positiva de K'.

-Oye si sigues así vas a terminar siendo un viejo amargado- menciono Maxima sonriendo y acercándose para luego sentarse al lado del joven, siendo imitado por Kula que hizo lo mismo.

-No debería estar acá- solo dijo con tranquilidad K, por lo que Kula lo observo sin entender a que se refería, sin embargo Maxima se dio cuenta y más porque vio la mirada perdida de su amigo en su mano donde llevaba el guante que le permitía controlar, sus llamas.

-Ya olvídalo amigo-solo atino a decir el ciborg.

-¡No entiendes, yo no quiero estar acá…preferiría estar entrenando o descubriendo más sobre mi pasado y no acá viviendo la vida como si todo estuviera bien!- grito irritado K levantándose del asiento, con molestia.

-Saben que..Mejor me voy-dijo por último el peliblanco colocándose su manos en sus bolsillo mientras se iba del parque.

-¿Qué le pasa?- menciono Kula preocupada y algo triste.

-Nada pequeña, nada- menciono esta vez serio, el ciborg –y no te preocupes después hablare con él-dijo sonriendo y calmando un poco la preocupación de la joven chica que estaba acompañándolo.

K' siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, estaba molesto consigo mismo por a ver tratado así a las únicas personas importante para él, sin embargo no iba a volver el solo quería ahora estar solo en estos momentos, después se disculparía…

El peliblanco siguió caminando mientras observaba a las personas ir y venir, todos tan tranquilos y felices, pensó un momento en que le agradaría estar así, pero su vida, su pasado lo que le sucedió le impedían tener una vida normal…

De un momento a otro se detuvo en seco K' para observar hacia atrás algo inquieto, pero se tranquilizo al no ver nadie, él sintió extrañamente una ligera sensación de que alguien lo seguía pero dejo de estar alerta al darse cuenta que no había ninguna persona detrás de suyo.

Sin embargo estaba en lo incorrecto y nunca se percato de que un tipo de insecto cibernético fue colocado en su espalda.

Una mujer de pelo blanco hasta los hombros observaba desde lejos dentro de un auto con unos binoculares a K', luego con tranquilidad poso sus ojos en una de sus mano que parecía tener un tipo de control de remoto y oprimió un botón, el cual hizo que el insecto inyectara algo en la espalda de Dash.

-Ahh pero qué?...- exclamo K' sintiendo el dolor en su espalda, para después estirar su mano hacia donde provenía el dolor, alcanzando a sacarse el insecto de su espalda, observo extrañado mientras comenzaba a sentir como su visión se nublaba y distorsionada, mientras poco a poco perdía la conciencia.

-¿que…me sucede…?- solo pudo decir K' para luego no poder mantenerse en pie y caer al piso pesadamente e inconscientemente.

-Perfecto-solo menciono la mujer, para luego oprimir otro botón del control y hacer que el insecto cibernético explotara sin dejar un rastro alguno, luego ella observo unos documentos que estaba a su lado viendo a su siguiente objetivo.

-Kyo Kusanagi…- solo atino a decir la peliblanca con una leve sonrisa arrancando el coche en el que se encontraba para después irse del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

…..

Maxima después de estar unos minutos en el parque decidió ir a buscar a su compañero, siendo acompañado por la muy alegre Kula.

Ambos no sabían a donde se habría ido sin embargo decidieron seguir derecho quizás, lo encontrarían.

Y tal como pensaron unos minutos después en su camino vieron un grupo de personas, además de que escucharon la sirena de una ambulancia que se acercaba a ese sitio en la cual se encontraba las personas.

Kula por alguna extraña razón tuvo un mal presentimiento y se fue corriendo al sitio al igual que Maxima…luego ambos se abrieron pasos entre todas las personas que murmuraban cosas y curioseaban lo que sucedía…Maxima y Kula siguieron apartando de su camino a la personas con amabilidad.

-Permiso, permiso…por favor- Decía Maxima siendo seguido atrás por la joven controladora del hielo, hasta que lo vieron en el piso inconsciente a su compañero.

-¡K'!- grito rápidamente Kula arrodillándose a su lado y empujándolo..

-¡K',K'…Hey reacciona!-Mencionaba preocupado Maxima

-¡Vamos despierta, por favor despierta!- gritaba Kula con clara preocupación.

Hasta el momento que notaron que se empezó a mover su amigo del suelo… K' apenas abrió sus ojos y se confundió por ver a muchas personas rodeándolo, además de la cara de preocupación de sus compañeros, realmente no entendía nada que pasaba.

-Ohh…Maldición… que dolor-solo pudo decir luego de un momento K', sintiendo unas punzadas en su cabeza, sobándose la misma.

-¡K' por fin despertaste!- dijo Kula abrazándolo sin contenerse.

-¿Pero que te sucedió?- dijo Maxima seriamente.

-Yo.. no.. no lo sé Maxima…- menciono el peliblanco tratándose de levantarse del suelo y siendo ayudado por Kula

–no, no recuerdo…que paso… solo que estaba caminando y nada más…- fue lo que pudo decir Dash, muy confundido…

…..

-Kyo dale vamos- mencionaba Yuki tirando del brazo a su novio, mientras detrás de ambos sonreían Shingo junto a Athena que los acompañaba.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho levantar tan temprano para esto- mencionaba el Kusanagi al observar que lo llevo a la inauguración de una nueva tienda de ropa por parte de una famosa cantante.

-¡Vamos Yuki!- solo dijo emocionada Athena siendo acompañada por su amiga.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?¿no quedamos a escuchar la música?- solo dijo Shingo rascándose la cabeza.

-Quédate si quieres, yo volveré cuando esto termine- dijo riendo Kyo mientras se iba del sitio.

-Hey espérame…-menciono Shingo alcanzado a su amigo.

Sin embargo ambos luchadores no se percataron que estaban siendo observado cuidadosamente.

-Kyo Kusanagi, ya te tengo…-mencionaba una mujer de pelo blanco hasta el hombro entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en la tienda esperando la inauguración por parte de la cantante que era la dueña.

Ella se cubrió su cabeza con una capucha y se dirigió hasta su objetivo, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

Ya había implantado lo que debía a K', solo quedaría el Kusanagi y misión estaría lista.


End file.
